Does it even matter?
by ComittedKid01
Summary: 'Look at where Im are standing right now... In the oval office in the White House.. not even 2 feet away from the most powerful man in the world who is telling me he loves me and that none of this matters' Olivia and Fitz are still doing the lovers dance but what happens when one of Olivia's clients gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

'I am the President of the United States! You don't get to just walk away from me. You don't get to tell me that we are done, that this is over. I am the leader of the free world and I am telling you, Olivia Pope, that I love you… that I am in love with you. And for once in your life it's not something you can fix. Its not going away, no matter how much you wish that it would.' Olivia stood silent, tears threatening to fall as he continued.

'I know you hate me for falling in love with you… for making you feel like there is no way out. Well I'm sorry liv, there isn't a way out not for me and I can't let you leave me, not when I have spent so much time not being with you.' There was a moment of soft silence between the pair.

'Whenever I walk into a room I hope your there. Whenever my phone rings I pray to god it's you on the other end. I hold my breath waiting for you. Olivia raised her hand in an attempt to make him stop talking, 'Fitz… just stop.' Fitz took a step closer to her but watched as she took a step back of her own.

''This can't happen... you know it and I know it. As you often remind me, you are the President of the United States... who has a wife and a family, who I helped, get elected. You can't being doing and saying these things and still be the man I voted for.' Fitz grabbed Olivia by her waist and pulled her closer to him. Making her whole body shudder involuntarily at how close they were. Tears now streaking their way down her cheeks. Fitz wiped away their tracks with the pad of his thumb.

'I am the man you helped get elected…the man you voted for. I have always been this person, the guy who loves you… who needs you.' Olivia took another step away from him and placed a measure of distance between them. Fitz closed his eyes as she moved away from him. He knew that this was hard on her. It was hard on him to, but he couldn't continue not being with her; the presidency be damn. He stood up straight, his back to her.

'Do you love me?' The question was spoken so softly that Olivia thought she had imagined hearing it. He asked again, a little louder. 'Do you love me?' Olivia couldn't find words to speak. He knew she loved him but this had nothing to do with it. So she gave the answer she always did, 'does it matter?' At hearing this Fitz spun around, his eyes threatening to betray him with tears. They stood in silence for a few moments before he spoke again, 'of course it matters. Its the only thing in my life that matters.' Olivia threw her hands out in exclamation, 'Look where we are standing… we are in the oval office of the White House and I am standing not even two feet away from the most powerful man in the world, who is telling me he loves me and that none of this matters?'

'Right now… in this moment, no… none of this matters. I may be a man of many things; a politician, a father and yes… a husband, but I am also a man in love, who by all accounts was a coward and didn't wait for you to come along. You are the love of my life.' Fitz stepped towards Olivia again and this time she didn't move. He slid towards around her waist and brought her closer to him. Olivia finally gave into her feelings and held him tight. He could tell she was crying now her tears wetting his shirt. After a few moments he pulled her face towards his and looked into her eyes.

'I don't know how to live my life without you and I know this seems impossible to you, how could this possibly work but I promise you…' Olivia interrupted him, 'don't make promises you can't keep Fitz.' He caught a tear with his thumb and smiled sadly… I. Promise. You… that I will find a way to make it work because I'm done playing by other peoples rules and someone very wise once told me the only way to win an impossible game is to stop playing.' Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath in; she hated when he used her own words on her. She opened her eyes and looked into his. He brought their heads together, their lips almost touching. They both wanted each other.

'Do you… love me?' Olivia's breath caught in her throat; she didn't want to admit it but she knew there was no other way. 'Yes.' She almost whispered it but Fitz heard her. He brought their lips together in a show passionate kiss. They could both feel how much they loved each other in that one kiss. A door opening and Cyrus poking his head around it broke the golden moment. The pair pulled apart and straightened themselves out. 'Ah, Mr. President, sorry to interrupt.' Fitz raised his hand and waved him off. 'It's ok Cyrus what's up?' Cyrus stepped into the room and closed the door. Olivia gathered her handbag and slung it over her shoulder, 'I will see myself out.' Before he could say anything to stop her, Olivia was out the door. He sighed slightly.

'This better be good Cyrus. ' Cyrus walked over and handed Fitz a folder. 'What's this?' He opened the folder and began skimming the files inside. 'It's not good sir, we've got a problem.' Fitz looked up from the folder, 'There are always problems Cy… what makes this one any different?' Cyrus ran a hand through his hair and looked the president square in the face. 'One of our stealth fighter planes has gone missing somewhere over the skies of Syria.' Fitz frowned and slumped down in his chair. 'Ok what are our options here?' Cyrus took a deep breath in and held it for a few moments. 'Well the military are scanning and gathering intel and I told them to be ready for a briefing in 20 minutes.' Fitz nodded and closed the folder in front of him., 'Ok as soon as you know anything let me know.' Cyrus nodded back and made to leave but Fitz stopped him. 'is there anything else bothering you Cy? I can tell when something is not right… is it James?' Cyrus shook his head and smiled slightly trying to fool the president, 'No everything is fine Mr. President… Intelligence briefing in 20 minutes.' With that he left the roof, leaving Fitz alone once again.

Olivia walked towards the guard station at the front of the White House; Morris was on duty. 'Leaving so soon Ms. Pope?' She smiled sadly at him, 'things to do today Morris.' Morris nodded and signed her out, 'Is everything Ok Ms. Pope? You seem like you hold the weight of the world.' Olivia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, 'I'm fine Morris, take care.' He nodded and smiled at her, 'you too Ms. Pope.' She turned and continued on her way, her phone ringing as she did so. She fished it out and answered, 'Olivia Pope…'


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is** CHAPTER 2! **Thank you to all who have read the first chapter…reviewed and subscribed to the story! Here's to hoping you enjoy this chapter as well!

**CHAPTER 2: Who you gonna call?... Olivia Pope**

Olivia stood in the lobby waiting for the elevator. She relished this brief interlude of peaceful silence before her world became chaos once again. She watched the numbers above the door glow, descending to the ground floor to get her. With a soft ping, the elevator doors opened and welcomed her in. She stepped in and pressed the button for the floor she wanted; _Olivia Pope and Associates. _The doors closed in front of her and she tried to breathe as deeply as she could to try and shift the pressure she felt. The elevator shuddered slightly as it began to ascend to its destination causing her to stumble slightly. Olivia enjoyed the silence once more, taking in every inch of it that she could. She could only imagine what problems awaited her in the office, what sort of trouble the high rollers and important types of Washington DC had gotten themselves into, and who knew that she was the only one who could fix them… She was the fixer, and she was damn good at it. The elevator reached its destination. She could see Huck already waiting for her.

The doors opened and Olivia stepped out, walking over to the waiting Huck; who stood, feet shoulder width apart and his arms clasped behind his back. _A company man through and through_. "Huck?..." He shifted under her words, tilting his head slightly to the left, 'we have a problem…' And it had begun; chaos was about to ensue. She stepped past Huck towards the closed door of _Olivia Pope and Associates. _Huck turned on his heel and followed her through, as she opened it. She had barely made it past Huck's office when he pulled her into it and closed the door behind them. Slightly taken aback by the action. Huck by all accounts, even though a government trained killer who had a taste for torture, was never one for physicality unless it was absolutely necessary. She frowned and looked into his eyes, 'Huck? What is it?'

Huck frowned and stared off into the distance, his eyes moving back and forth like he was scanning his mind for how to say what he was feeling. After a few moments he looked back at her, 'someone, who is not us, not any of us has been in this office. Things have moved, not so much as to be in a different place, subtle, inches of movement, nothing appears to be missing but I feel someone has been here, looking for something, something that's not theirs… We have a problem.' Olivia frowned and extended a hand towards him placing it gently on his shoulder to help calm his erratic words, 'are you sure Huck?' He sat down in front of his wall of computers screens and hit a few keys on the keyboard, making the screens in front of them change rapidly. 'I'm sure…. I checked out the security log and camera feeds from the exterior of the building and there are gaps, someone has tampered with it…deleted parts of it.' Olivia leant over his shoulder and watched as the monitor changed to black; _feed unavailable._ 'We control those feeds don't we? From this office?' Huck looked back at her as she stood up, 'yes… which means someone has been in my office, touching my things. I haven't figured out who it was but I will… I will take care of it.' Olivia's phone interrupted them; it was ringing. She looked at the screen, 'Ok try and figure out who it was …' She made to leave, 'But Huck, promise me you won't do anything until you come to me first.' He looked at her and nodded, 'I promise…' She exited the office and answered her phone, leaving Huck to his own devices.

'Harrison… what's up?' Harrison was on the other end of the call. Olivia walked into her office, closing the door behind her. She had seen Quinn on her way through, asleep on the couch in her office but had wondered where Harrison and Abby were. _'We've got a client Liv..' _Olivia nodded, turning the multiple televisions on in front of her, 'who is it? And what's the problem?' She couldn't tell where Harrison was by the background noise of the call but did know he was with Abby, hearing her call his name. There was a moment of silence between the pair and Olivia felt her stomach sink…_'Its Abby… She's in trouble Liv.' _ She almost dropped the phone at hearing Abby's name; Harrison told her to bring everyone down to Abby's apartment. She ended the call and sprang from her office, 'Quinn… Huck…. We've got a client..' Quinn sat bolt upright at hearing Olivia call her name. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and grabbed her coat. Huck poked his head out of his office as Olivia walked towards him, 'Is it a clean up job or a disposal job...?' Olivia frowned; _It surprised her at how quickly Huck could jump to disposal. Had she done this to him when she asked him to help her with the Amanda Tanner thing?_ 'I don't know…. ' Quinn joined the pair, 'Do we know who the client is..' Putting her bag over her shoulder, Olivia nodded, 'Yes… It's Abby… The client is Abby.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were people everywhere. Men and women in military uniforms of all sorts, white house aids, press and as always the secret service were milling about. Cyrus stood in the middle of the hallway; everything flowing around him in slow motion. He was used to this of course but he never liked when things like this happened; it made his job so much harder, made his life so much harder, every aspect of it. He was brought out of his thoughts by the image of the President walking towards him; his secret service agents not far behind. He walked towards him and handed him an overview of the briefing they were about to enter. 'The joint chiefs have gathered and are waiting to brief you on the situation and the options we have.' Fitz nodded and followed Cyrus into the room. As the door opened all who occupied it stood to attention. The president waved them off and sat down at the head of the table. 'What's the situation?' An intelligence officer stood up and began delivering his intel. 'At around 9:00am our time, an F-22 Raptor disappeared over the skies of Syria. As of yet we are unable to confirm its location or the cause of its disappearance. Two men were aboard, Major Zack Jones and Captain Benjamin Davis. We have been unable to establish communications at this time, but its becoming more and more likely that both men have not survived.' Fitz frowned hard upon hearing this. 'How can you make that assumption? Have you found their bodies… found the aircraft… No you have not… so if I were you I would refrain from making statements like that one, which you cant back up, in my presence and concentrate on finding out what happened.' The officer stood silent while the president spoke; knowing just how he felt. 'Yes Mr. president.' The officer sat down and Fitz leant forward, 'ok so what else can we do to figure out what happened here? To try and get these men back to their families?' Another officer stood up, 'We are contacting sources on the ground to see if they know anything… the only problem being that there wasn't any scheduled fly over or any sort of military obligation over that part of Syria this morning sir.' The room fell silent and all eyes were on turned on Fitz. 'So what your saying is that nobody wants to even try looking for these men?.. Is that what your all telling me?' Cyrus leant over to him, 'What they are saying is that we need be careful about how we play this one… If the Syrian government finds out that US forces were conducting training exercises in their airspace without prior approval things could get messy.' Fitz stood up and looked around the room, 'These two men, cleared to fly over there or not, are American Citizens, who have given themselves in service to this great nation are now missing… and they are relying on us to help bring them home…. I think things are already messy… Get me something I can work with!' With that he made to leave; once again everyone in the room standing to attention. 'Mr. President.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So! There you have it **chapter 2 **done and dusted.. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Definitely more chapters to come!... Review, fav and subscribe… Mel xx


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **is here… This one is dedicated to **chocolate1 **for being an awesome reviewer! I hope this chapter is long enough but like all good stories not long enough to fulfill your curiosity. xx Mel.

**CHAPTER 3: Personal Connections**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia, Huck and Quinn walked towards the waiting Harrison, who stood outside Abby's apartment door. He looked agitated, nervous almost; which Harrison rarely was. The trio came to a stop; waiting for him to acknowledge them. There was just silence; Olivia spoke first, 'Harrison… where's Abby?'

He stepped forward, grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled her to the side, away from the others. She frowned; _what was going on?_ Harrison leant into her; just inches away. 'He can't be here?' His eyes flicking over to where Huck stood with Quinn. Olivia looked into his eyes; he looked sad. 'If you want him to survive this, he cant be here Liv.' She looked over at Huck, who like always, stood like he was waiting for his superior to give him orders. She nodded placing a comforting hand on his chest. Harrison walked over to the door and went in closing it behind him.

Olivia took a few deep breaths then walked over to the duo. 'Quinn, go in the apartment, wait there, I will be in soon.' Quinn looked at her confused. 'What's going on?' Olivia tilted her head and tried to smile, 'just go Quinn.' For everything that had happened, Quinn was beginning to understand when to stop asking questions; she nodded and did as she was asked. Huck hadn't moved. Olivia took a step towards him; she didn't know why he couldn't be here but knew enough to trust Harrison. It surprised her when Huck spoke first. 'What do you need?' She let out the breath she had been unintentionally holding in. 'You can't be here.' Huck looked at her frowning slightly. 'Why?' This was a day of firsts for Huck; he had never questioned her on anything. Olivia wished she knew why he couldn't be there. He was her family; all she could be was honest with him. 'I don't know why… I just know that you can't be. If I knew I would tell you, you know that. Go back to the office and when I know, you'll know.' Huck shifted from one foot to the other and dipped his head in acknowledgement. 'I'll go back to the office and try and figure out who has been there, if I find anything I'll call…' He paused and looked Olivia in the eyes, 'but if you need me… I'm here.' She nodded and tried to feign a smile as she watched him turn and leave.

Once again she let out the breath in her lungs; trying to compose herself. When she had, she turned to the door but stopped short of opening it. She took one last deep breath and opened the door. 'There had better be a damn good reason for me sending Huck away.' Her stomach dropped, dragging her heart with it. What she saw was definitely a good reason.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The main door to the oval office swung open with an angry thud. The angry momentum continued as Fitz strode through the door, followed by Cyrus, who closed the door behind the pair. 'Sir…' Cyrus tried to calm Fitz down but failed with Fitz interrupting him. 'Just don't Cyrus. I need a moment to comprehend what just happened in there.' Cyrus played with his tie and sighed. Fitz took off his jacket and draped it over the back of his plush, black leather chair. 'Two US citizens, men in uniform, giving themselves for this fine nation and the damn brass don't care...' A moment of silence echoed between the pair until Fitz spoke again. 'What were they doing there Cy? Without orders!' Cyrus licked his lips in anticipation of answering the question, 'we don't know all the facts yet. The only thing that is known is that the F-22 is missing and as you so ably pointed out two Americans along with it.' Fitz sat down at his desk. 'We need to find out the facts… I wanna know why two American soldiers in a stealth fighter were flying over Syria and what the hell happened to them.'

Cyrus could understand his frustrations; they really didn't need trouble with Syria right now. If something were to happen that was untoward it would end Fitz's presidency and probably start world war 3. 'I will keep on the joint chiefs sir, and work out how to spin it if the Syrians find out; minimize the damage.' Fitz ran a hand through his hair. He hated when Cyrus talked about spinning things. He knew it was a necessary part of being president but as a person he found it abhorrent. 'Ok… as soon as you know anything I want it on my desk.' Cyrus nodded and made to leave but stopped, turning back towards the president, 'can I ask you a question… Respectfully Sir?' Fitz sat forward crossing his arms on his desk, 'Since when do you need permission to ask me a question, respectfully or otherwise Cy?' Cyrus looked up in thought and nodded, 'good point… but I say respectfully because it's of a semi personal nature and I don't want to step on any toes as it were.' Fitz waved him off, 'just ask..' He gave a curt nod, 'Ok… if this thing gets to big for me to run with on my own, do you have a problem with me out sourcing?' Fitz sighed; he also hated when Cyrus wouldn't say what he really meant. 'Why don't you say what you really mean…If your asking me if I have a problem with you asking Olivia Pope to help, then the answer is no… There will be no issue… not on my part.' Cyrus nodded again and clapped his hands together, 'Ok then… as soon as I know, you will..'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harrison stood with his arms crossed in front of him and stared at the body lying in a pool of blood on Abby's living room floor. He turned slightly as Olivia entered. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at that same body. Abby sat on the floor with her back against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest; she was covered in blood. Olivia stepped further into the room and stood beside Harrison, 'Abby…? What happened.' She was visibly shaking but looked up at Olivia anyway, ' I don't… I… I… I didn't…. Did I? I woke up and I was on top of him… He… he was dead… blood everywhere…' Olivia put up a hand to stop her talking, 'Abby its ok, we're gonna figure this out ok?' She squatted down to get a better look at the body; it hit her why Huck couldn't be here… not yet anyway. 'Is that?' Harrison nodded and squatted down beside her, 'Yes… It's Charlie… Huck's counterpart.' Olivia looked closely at the scene before her. The body lay face up, his head turned to the side at a rough angle, a very large chefs knife protruding from his neck. A blood soaked, what Olivia could only assume was a white t-shirt, adorned his torso; a pair of blue and white stripped boxer shorts covered his lower body.

She stood up and looked at the rest of the room. Blood spray from the artery severed from the knife echoed over the sofa a patch spared by what Olivia could only say was Abby's body. The whole room was silent; no one spoke or moved for a few moments. Harrison looked from Abby to Olivia, 'Liv, what do we do here?' Olivia pulled Harrison over to where Quinn stood, 'Has she said anything else to you Harrison?' He shook his head, 'No I haven't been able to get anything else out of her, just broken statements.' Olivia bowed her head and looked out the corner of her eye to the body that lay on the floor, 'Do you know what he was doing in her apartment?' Once again Harrison shook his head; he knew as much as they did. 'No… all I know it that she called me this morning and when I got her she was sitting right where she is now…' A few moments of silence pasted between them until Harrison spoke again, 'How do you wanna play this… I don't think we can call the cops… you know Abby and the prospect of jail… I know she can get a little mean sometimes but I'm just not sure she is the knife in the neck sorta girl and…' He was rambling… Olivia knew that Harrison loved Abby like a sister; she nodded in agreement. 'Then we clean it… Quinn?' Quinn had stayed silent while the pair spoke back and forth; she stepped forward into the circle of conversation and looked at Olivia. 'Can you do this?'

Quinn and Huck had become quite good friends; he had been showing her a few things but this would be her first time flying solo on a job. She nodded, a little scared. Olivia turned to her and look her in the eyes, 'I need to know now if you cant do this… we all need to be on the same page… I wouldn't ask but given the circumstances and I know you and Huck have been trading secrets.' Quinn nodded and again, 'I can do it… ' Quinn removed her Jacket and began rattling off the things she would need to do the job…Olivia turned back to the scene before her and looked at Abby, 'Harrison you take care of Abby… Take her back to the office. Don't let Huck see her if you can help it… After Quinn has dealt with the body I will help with the scene.' Harrison nodded and made to move over to Abby but was stopped by Olivia grabbing his arm, 'make sure he didn't hurt her…' He nodded again and watched her walk towards the door, 'what are you gonna do now?' She looked back at Harrison, 'I've got to make a phone call.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cyrus walked through the menagerie of hallways that made up the white house to his office. Just as he reached the door, his phone rang. Opening the door and entering, he answered it… 'Cyrus Beene…'

Another chapter done! It is a little longer than the last one! Haha.. I cant give everything away! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the last two! Please continue to review, fav and subscribe… much love xx Mel


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 IS UPON US! **Once again this chapter is dedicated to** CHOCOLATE1! **You are literally keeping this story alive with your reviews… Here's hoping I do your support justice with my other chapters!

**Chapter 4: History repeats itself!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cyrus Rutherford Beene was a simple man. All he needed in his life was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd as President of the United States, his husband James and for the world not to erupt into world war 3. By all accounts his life was good… Then his phone rings; his phone was always ringing! He stepped into his office and answered, 'Cyrus Beene…' He knew instantly who the caller was even though only one sentence had been uttered… _'We've got a problem…'_ Cyrus let out a heavy sigh; today was the day for problems.

A few minutes later he found himself sitting on a bench waiting for a meeting he was sure he didn't want to be having. It felt like history repeating itself over and over again every time he sat here. He took the chance to drink in the semi- calm atmosphere the open air and sunshine afforded him; as well as sip the large coffee he had in his hand. He looked at the people milling around him; none of whom knew anything about what went on behind the closed doors of the white house which loomed majestically in the distance Taking another large swig of his coffee Cyrus spotted the person he was meeting with.

Her long legs, accentuated by Louis Vuitton pumps, strode towards him with nothing but purpose. Cyrus was always amazed by how she managed to look so goo, even in the worst of situations. From her stride to her grey, slim cut pant suit, Olivia Pope screamed power and conviction. He stood up to greet her handing her the other large coffee he held in his hands. The pair sat back down on the bench just like so many times before. They lent into each other, cradling their coffees; Olivia taking a sip before speaking.

'We have a problem.' Cyrus almost rolled his eyes; he was so sick of hearing that line today. 'We've all got problems Liv… we fix them, we're fixers, its what we do… its our job.' Olivia shifted her body, looking around her before eyeing Cyrus. 'Please tell me you didn't have your guy try and kill one of my guys.' Cyrus frowned and looked her in the eyes; _should he be insulted?_ 'My guy… what do you mean, my guy?' Olivia returned the frown to her face, 'I mean the contract killer on your payroll, who also just happens to be a shinning member of the B613 program that the government so solely denies exists.' Cyrus took a sip of his coffee and turned to her, 'you mean Charlie?' Olivia could feel her eyes staring to well with tears and the thought of the mans body laying there on the floor but she fought them back. 'Cy you promised no more blood would be shed… not after all that has happened already.' Ok now Cyrus felt insulted. 'Liv I promised you I wouldn't send Charlie to do my bidding and I haven't… What's going on?'

Olivia looked around once more and lowered her voice, 'he's dead Cyrus… Murdered… A giant kitchen knife sticking in his neck!' Cyrus placed a hand over his mouth and gritted his teeth; _was she serious?_ 'Are you serious?... I haven't heard from him or used him on any jobs since the last time.' There was a moment of cold silence between the pair before Olivia spoke, 'you didn't do this?' Cyrus shook his head, 'No I didn't… and on the "your guy" front… How is this a problem exactly? Doesn't this fix any future problems we might have?' Closing her eyes, Olivia tried to calm her nerves. 'It's a problem for Abby.' Cyrus cocked an eyebrow, 'the red head who works for you… had a thing with the forever a pain in my ass David Rosen?' Olivia nodded in agreement, 'yes… I think someone is trying to frame her for his murder. He was in her apartment… she woke up on top of him, covered in his blood.' She stood up in front of him… 'so yes… there is a problem. I just needed to know you didn't have anything to do with it.' Cyrus shook his head again, ' no I wouldn't put you on the line like that…' There was a pause before he continued, 'how are you going to play it?' Olivia's phone chimed; signally she was receiving a message. She fished it out of her pocket, only to look at the screen and shove it back in. 'I'm gonna clean it… Abby didn't do this and I can't let her go down for our past indiscretions.' Cyrus nodded and stood up beside her, 'Ok… make it good; I'm in this problem too… if anything links him back to me and the white house… our "history" will all be for nothing.

Olivia nodded and looked at how tired Cyrus seemed. 'Are you ok Cyrus?' He nodded in response, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 'Things are never simple in our line of work… with any luck Syria will just blow us off the map and then we wont have anymore problems!' Olivia made to speak but Cyrus waved her off, 'ah don't worry…nothing that big yet. Let m know when it's done?' All she could do was nod and watch as he made to leave… 'Call if you need me Cyrus… for anything!' Cyrus walked back towards the white house, leaving Olivia to watch him go. Now all he had to do was find two Americans missing in a top-secret stealth plane over the skies of Syria; simple….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harrison made Abby stand up so that he could clean all of the blood off her. She held onto his arms for dear life; she was scared and shaken. 'I'm gonna need you to take off your blouse..' Abby drifted from the space she was staring into to looking at Harrison; she nodded and began to undo the buttons. Quinn had left to collect the things she needed to help clean the scene, so the pair where alone. Harrison watched as she removed the shirt, making sure she wasn't hurt. She handed it to him and he placed It in the thick black garbage bag he had grabbed from the kitchen. He then proceeded to wipe the blood off her face with a tissue, trying to remove any trace of the man lying on the floor behind him. Abby stood deathly silent and let Harrison do his work. After he had cleaned the blood of her torso, Harrison removed his jacket and helped her slide it on; she was shaking. 'It's gonna be fine… I promise… you know Liv. This will all be okay… you just gotta hang in there ok?' He turned her face towards his; her eyes red and filled with tears. 'Oh hey… no, come on… you're. going. To be fine..' Abby shook her head and smiled weakly. Harrison knelt down to help Abby with her shoes and to remove her skirt. He never thought he would have to do this twice in just a small space of time; first Quinn and now Abby. Looking up at here, he knew he had to ask, 'Do you remember anything else about last night? Did he do anything to you? Did anything happen anywhere else in the apartment?' Abby looked down at him, still shaking, 'I… don't know…' He nodded and slipped off her heels; placing them in the bag with her other items of clothing. Standing up, Harrison made to head to Abby's bedroom to find her some pants to wear but was stopped by Abby grabbing his arm. 'Please don't leave me here alone with him?' Looking behind him at the body laying on the floor, he nodded and pulled Abby into a light embrace, 'Ok..'

After a few moments of the pair standing in silence, the door to Abby's apartment swung open, Quinn walking in with all that she needed to get rid of the body. Harrison wondered just how much Huck had shown her of his craft. Quinn looked up at the pair, realizing how strange she must seem with all this gear. 'Quinn can you go into Abby's bedroom and get some pants for her to wear please.' She looked at Abby, no adorned in Harrison's jacket… she was cowering into his side. 'Sure…' She was back within minutes with a pair of sweat pants, an old oversized T-shirt just in case and a pair of joggers. Harrison helped Abby to slip the pants on as well as the shoes. 'I'm gonna take her back to the office now… Liv will be back soon to help with the clean up of the apartment.' Quinn nodded and began unpacking her gear. Harrison frowned, 'You sure you got this?' Quinn nodded again, holding up an industrial meat cleaver, 'Yep… take care of Abby… I got this.' Harrison led Abby out of the apartment, away from all the craziness that was about to ensue, leaving _The Molotov Mistress _to her work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia walked down the corridor towards Abby's apartment. She had received a call from Harrison on the way over telling her that he had taken Abby to the office and to be aware that Quinn had started the clean up. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to find when she opened the door but she knew that she had a hand in making Quinn just like Huck was. She had brought Quinn into _Olivia Pope and Associates_, hid her identity from everyone and sold her soul to save her in the first place. Huck had been apart of the plan all along. He helped get her to safety and now they created a bond that extended into Huck showing Quinn the tricks of the trade. It saddened Olivia to realize just how much the two were alike. Huck had been made this way; brainwashed, desensitized to torturing… killing but Quinn seemed to go about it like it was apart of her all along and that it just needed to be brought to the surface. Olivia stopped a few paces from the door. She took some deep breaths trying to prepare her for what she was about to come face to face with. A moment passed and she knew it was now or never; she had to do it… had to help fix this for Abby. She turned the door handle and pushed it open. The room had been somewhat transformed since she had been there not even an hour or so before. Abby and Harrison were gone. The furniture and floor had been cleaned and draped in plastic wrap. Quinn was kneeling over the body, her back to the door. Olivia watched on as Quinn swung the industrial meat cleaver down with such finesse and precision; gagging at the sound it maid slicing through his bones. She cleared her throat, forcing the bile back down into her stomach. This made Quinn turn around; she was wearing a clear apron and protective glasses… blood splattered across her face… 'Oh hey Liv…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you have it! CHAPTER 4 done and dusted… I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to review, fav and subscribe.. The more feed back I get the more I can write to how your #Gladiator minds work!.. much love xx Mel **


End file.
